


Compare & Contrast

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Frottage, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shyness, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Sort Of, Vaginal Fingering, but claude still likes treating her like she's tiny everywhere, no beta we die like Glenn, so their height difference isnt that big after timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: She only let him see it after her Crests were removed.A.K.A. Claude x futa!Lysithea
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Compare & Contrast

She only let him see it after her Crests were removed. 

"There's no point it keeping it, but I suppose there was no point in removing it, either, since it doesn't have any other effects aside from just being here," she mumbled, lifting her skirt and glancing aside.

The Agarthans has grafted it on, and the plan had been to make her self-fertilize to produce double-Crested children, she told him, but they withdrew from Ordelia before that coud happen-- and the semen she produced was infertile anyway. 

He swore he was angry enough to wreck Shambhala a thousand times over upon hearing that. 

"No, I think there definitely is a point in keeping it," he replied as he ran a finger up the small bulge on her smallclothes, eliciting a small squeak. 

"What would that be, exactly?"

"That I can make you feel good with it, of course."

But in the end, the biggest victory they got over the Agarthans was restoring her lifespan and ensuring that they could spend the rest of their lives together-- and perhaps, helping her turn what used to be a terrifying secret into something better-- more pleasurable.

He pulled down her underwear to reveal an erection, far smaller than this own, and a dripping slit underneath it. 

"Dammit-- you always do exceed expectations, Lys."

"I'm, ah, really not sure what you were expecting, exactly," she said, attempting to be nonchalant, as he peeled back her foreskin with two fingers. 

"I mean, it's even cuter than I thought."

He used his other hand to plunge two digits deep into her slick hole while lightly jerking off her length.

"That's, mmh, a weird way to describe...this thing, you know..."

"It's true, though. Look at how it fits perfectly into my palms," he said, closing his hands over the whole length to emphasize. "Small and adorable, just like the rest of you."

"For the last time, Khalid, I'm, ngh, now within the average range as far as height goes!"

"You're still smaller than me, so it's fair game, as far as I'm concerned," he grinned. "Want to compare to see if that holds down here, too?"

She groaned in something between exasperation and arousal while tightening and spurting transluscent, watery liquid onto his hands. 

He spun her around and pressed up behind her while licking his fingers. 

"What the hell was that for...?" she asked, as he slid his own erection between her thighs and against her cunt. 

"You taste nice. Better than me, certainly."

"You mean you..."

"Look, I'm pretty sure everyone tried tasting their own cum at one point or another. It's not that weird."

"I'm fairly sure it is-- oh!"

He reached forward to press their cocks together, noting how her half-erect girth couldn't even obscure his own underneath it.

"How about you help me out here," he whispered into her ear. "I want to see your hands on them."

She gave a tiny nod and wrapped her small fingers around his length, with only her thumb over her own. 

He buried his face into the crook of her neck and thrusted wordlessly between her thighs and palms for a while, relishing how close every part of them was. 

"Khalid, I'm-- close," she whimpered, hands squeezing tighter to provide more stimulation. 

"Don't hold back when you come," he replied, his other hand sliding up to her still-clothed breast and squeezing.

Feeling her moan, sob, and shake soon sent him over the edge as well, with his hands jerking their erections upward until some of his seed landed on her dress.

"...That's going to be a pain to get out."

"All the more reason to remove it before we continue."

She paused. 

"You want to continue?"

"Of course. Unless you don't?"

A pair of hands knocked him down onto the bed, then pulled him into a kiss. 

"...I just, don't want you to pretend you like it...this...to coddle me when you actually don't."

"Lys..."

He sighed and stroked her face with his (relatively) clean hand. 

"I know it's awfully cliché to say this, but I do mean it when I say I love every part of you."

She buried her face into his chest before giving a muffled reply of, 

"So do I."

"Besides," he continued. while undoing the clasps on the back of her dress, "I'm pretty sure every guy enjoys the ego boost of being the bigger one when comparing dick sizes."

"Men truly are something," she muttered, while roughly unbuttoning his shirt. 

He laughed and pulled her into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> Hm this turned out surprisingly fluffy for a piece that was supposed to be a very self-indulgent fetish thing.


End file.
